Simian Flu
♙Simian Flu is a special plague added on July 10 in the Mutation 1.9 update for Plague Inc. It can be purchased for $1.99USD. This plague type is based on the ALZ-113 virus in the ''Rise of the Planet of the Apes'' series of movies, which was lethal to humans but boosted intelligence in apes, eventually leading them to rebel against their captors and form their own society. It is a genetically modified virus created in a Gen-Sys lab. One special ability is making apes attack Gen-Sys labs to save apes from being used in traumatic research experiments, counteracting cure development in the process. Apes can also form colonies to garner DNA points, and further improve their cognitive abilities. Apes can also be moved to avoid being detected and killed by military drones. It resulted in a partnership with 20th Century Fox, the film company who sponsored the Rise of the Planet of The Apes ''franchise. Gameplay The Simian Flu behaves similarly to its Necroa Virus counterpart. However, instead of transitioning from one host type to another, two host types coexist at the same time. The Flu is lethal in humans, but massively increases intelligence in apes, and also endows them with green irises. Gen-Sys, an enemy similar to Z Com, will at first study the apes to develop a cure from their research. However, if the plague is cured before the human population is sufficiently low enough for apes to become the dominant species on the planet, the player will lose. To win the game, the player must increase lethality in humans alongside abilities for apes, so that the apes will slow the cure and survive long enough to outlast the humans. It costs 4 DNA points in game to devolve traits. It also adds ten new genes. Traits *Simian Flu Abilities *Simian Flu Symptoms *Simian Flu Transmissions Gallery 'Stages of Infection' 851-2014-07-28-33-Human-Ape-effect.jpg|Teaser Petridish human1@2x.png|Stage 1 (Human) Petridish human2@2x.png|Stage 2 (Human) Petridish human3@2x.png|Stage 3 (Human) Petridish human4@2x.png|Final Stage (Human) Petridish ape1@2x.png|Stage 1 (Ape) Petridish ape2@2x.png|Stage 2 (Ape) Petridish ape3@2x.png|Stage 3 (Ape) Petridish ape4@2x.png|Final Stage (Ape) 'Other' Gen-sys Lab Plague Inc Evolved.png|A Gen-Sys Lab in ''Plague Inc: Evolved Destroyed Gensys Lab.png|A destroyed Gen-sys Lab in Plague Inc: Evolved Simian flu teaser.jpg|Teaser released before Simian Flu update came out PLE - Simian Flu model.png|The Simian Flu model in Plague Inc: Evolved 'Videos' Dawn of the Planet of the Apes Official Final Trailer HD 20th Century FOX Simian Flu First impressions - Plague inc|Commentary on Simian Flu Trivia *If one looks at the stages of infection, they may notice that, over time, the human gradually begins to suffer from symptoms of the Simian Flu, such as nose bleeding and blood red eyes, while the ape will begin to stand more erectly and gain green irises during infection. Apes also wear war paint in the final stage of infection. *Four achievements were released for Plague Inc.: Apes will Rise!, Not Just a Pretty Face, Film Fanatic and Great EscApe. In Plague Inc: Evolved, they were formerly unobtainable due to them being in-game before Simian Flu came out. *In the movie, Gen-Sys created ALZ-113 as an enhanced version of their ALZ-112 retrovirus to help keep patients from eventually resisting its curative effect. ALZ-112 is never mentioned in the game. References Category:Special Plagues Category:Simian Flu